Une bulle à Kaboul
by Ariane
Summary: La guerre les aura déchirés de part en part. Comment un addict d'adrénaline et de drogue et un ex militaire ne pouvant plus exercer, vont ils remonter la pente dans l'enfer de Kaboul? Slash Yaoi Johnlock!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous**

 **Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction qui oui est inspirée d'un merveilleux film où Martin a joué qui s'appelle Wiskey Tango Foxtrot. Même si je garde le fond de l'histoire, je vais bien sur adapter et modifier en vue des personnages. John risque d'être un peu OOC car j'ai envie de garder le coté baroudeur un peu « vulgaire » de son personnage du film. Bref, je parle, je parle mais il est temps de vous laisser la place à la lecture**

 **disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient**

 **/!\ rating M pour la violence, le langage et les relations amoureuses explicites entre deux hommes**

 **Enjoy**

 **Prologue**

Lentement le soleil se levait sur cette ville, l'air rempli de particules colloïdales d'excréments ne faisait plus rien sur le couple qui s'étreignait dans cette chambre. Ils n'avaient dormi que très peu, préférant mouver leurs hanches dans une danse bien à eux. Les cris, les gémissements étouffés de toute manière n'avaient pas été entendus, les raves party se faisant de plus en plus bruyantes jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Se sentir vivant, tel était leur crédo, le crédo des journalistes de guerre qui finissaient parfois à percer, parfois à crever pour l'information mondiale bien souvent tronquée. Ils s'étaient tous plongés dans cette ambiance pour casser le quotidien monotone de leur petite vie morne. Pourtant l'amour avait frappé ! Ce couple ne baisait pas, ce couple ne s'abreuvait pas de sexe et de foutre ! Non, ils faisaient l'amour.

Doucement, le plus vieux avec ses cheveux couleur paille et sa barbe de baroudeur embrassait à pleine bouche la hanche diaphane de son partenaire afin de remonter jusque le creux du cou et finir dans un baiser enflammé. Le brun se laissait faire, ouvrant la bouche et embrassant sa consœur de langue venu le titiller. Ils étaient à nouveau prêts pour s'offrir l'un à l'autre.

« John…. Je….je te veux en moi » gémissait le plus grand, un film de sueur collé à la peau. Ils sentaient le sexe, la luxure et pourtant ils s'en fichèrent. Malgré la lourdeur du matin, l'ancien militaire allait obéir au plus jeune en le préparant à nouveau. Jamais il n'avait voulu le blesser, il s'en voulait même un peu pour la première fois un peu brutale qui n'était alors qu'une nuit sans lendemain pour briser les frustrations et la peur de la journée.

« Shuut Amour, bois un peu d'eau et je te ferai tout ce que tu voudras ». En plus d'être ancien militaire, le plus vieux était aussi médecin et vu la morphologie de ce corps qu'il caressait, qu'il chérissait, il prenait toutes les mesures pour ce dernier soit en forme. C'était déjà étrange de voir débarquer un journaliste très pâle de peau dans ce soleil infame, or cette couleur faisait partie de son charme et donc John prenait les choses en mains afin de protéger l'homme dont il était amoureux.

« Brave Sherlock » lui annonça t'il en le reversant sur lui afin que ce dit Sherlock puisse s'empaler doucement et amoureusement sur la verge de son partenaire. Les mouvements se firent doux pour commencer et puis de plus en plus rapide. Le cadet avait pris les mains de John dans les siennes afin de pouvoir faire ses mouvements aller-retour tout en plongeant dans le regard océan vitreux de son partenaire. Lui aussi se disait avoir de la chance d'être tombé sur ce gars. Un gars bizarre qui avait malheureusement vu trop d'horreur de ce pays et qui avait été incapable de revenir à une vie normale. Un médecin militaire réformé beaucoup trop tôt qui préféra se lancer dans la photographie d'investigation et dont le prochain livre allait parler de la condition des femmes dans les zones talibanes, plutôt que de reprendre un travail normal de médecin dans sa ville natale de Glasgow. Le pure typique écossais, ne jurant que par le football irlandais du Celtic dont il aimait porter l'écharpe criarde verte et blanche autour du cou.

Les deux hommes sentant la petite mort arriver, ils prirent leur dernier souffle afin de s'embrasser et le cadet retomba tout en douceur sur le corps chaud de son amant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu rentres à Londres aujourd'hui » murmura John tout en caressant du bout des doigts la chevelure bouclée de l'homme qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix » annonça le cadet en se relevant afin de se laver au lavabo tout en discutant avec son blond, toujours avachi dans les draps de soie. Cela avait beau être Kaboul, Sherlock était toujours sur son 31 et n'aimait que les matières généreuses, y compris pour ses draps de lit.

« Si je ne rentre pas maintenant, mon frère va faire tout son possible pour m'empêcher de prolonger cette carrière qui me plait. Déjà que j'ai perdu du temps d'audience sur ma chaine car en 3 ans car l'Afghanistan n'intéresse plus personne, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer définitivement m'ennuyer dans une Londres monotone et triste. Celle de ma solution à 7% »

« Ton frère fait vraiment chier » annonça John en se levant du lit afin de se brosser les dents. « Petit génie, tu devrais lui prouver que tu es clean, ramène le ici, ou mieux encore, comme j'ai une partie de mon projet à rendre, on se donne un rendez-vous plus formel à Londres. Toi tu prends ton avance pour régler tes tracas journalistiques et ensuite je te rejoins afin de rencontrer ton frère. Je pourrai lui proposer des plans d'analyses qui montreraient tous les efforts que tu fais mon amour. Depuis que tu es baigné dans cette adrénaline, tu n'as plus rien pris. C'était ça son but, que tu sortes de ces crasses qui polluaient ton corps. » lui murmura John tout en lui caressant le bas du dos.

Sherlock avait un mal au ventre de devoir faire sa valise, il voulait à tout prix rester là dans sa bulle avec son amant et voir John rester là à le regarder faire ses bagages rendait cette tâche encore plus ardue.

Le moment était venu aux adieux, ils s'étaient embrassés dans la chambre en sécurité, se souvenant d'une vieille folle qui les avait frappés en rue alors que Sherlock avait juste pris la main de John dans la sienne pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Le brun n'était pas doué pour les paroles, alors les gestes étaient d'une nature plus qu'importante.

Sherlock ne savait pas que John l'abandonnerait lâchement au rendez vous donné par Mycroft une semaine et demie plus tard. Ce fut le cœur lourd que Sherlock se rendit dans son appartement de Londres, sachant que sa meilleure amie, une cocaïne pure de qualité, l'attendait cachée dans un livre de Baudelaire. Et alors que le journaliste plantait la seringue, contenant une solution plus concentrée qu'à l'habitude, dans sa veine, il repensait aux dernières paroles de son frère :

« John est comme tous les autres Sherlock, il a eu tout le sexe nécessaire pendant ton séjour profitant de toi et de tes erreurs humaines. L'amour n'existe pas, les sentiments sont pour les faibles. Je vais avoir besoin de toi ici pour travailler sous mes ordres. Entre Holmes on se comprend »

Et bien non, visiblement Mycroft n'avait pas compris son frère qui s'écroula de tout son long dans l'appartement, les yeux affligés, le regard noir, perdus dans les limbes de la tristesse la plus profonde pleurant cette trahison qu'il ne pouvait concevoir ou même imaginer. Le dernier mot qu'il prononça fut « joh..nn »

 **Merci à vous pour cette lecture de ce prologue qui j'espère vous a plu. Merci aussi de laisser des reviews car nous autres auteurs, on a besoin de vos retours qu'ils soient positifs ou non. Tout ce qui est bon à la construction de l'histoire est bon à lire.**

 **J'avoue avoir hésité à publier. J'ai lu dernièrement un article, plus précisément un morceau d'interview de Martin qui ne comprend pas et même déteste complètement l'idée du Johnlock. Est-ce dù aux shows dans lesquels il participe et où les animateurs montrent des fanarts complètement trash, au fait que les fans veulent le voir en couple avec bénédict, je n'en sais rien. Du coup saison 5 ou pas ? Je pense que personne ne le sait encore.**

 **Sur ce j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaire sur ce prologue et à la semaine prochaine**

 **TBC**

 **Arianne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous,**

 **oui je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de retard mais j'ai eu pas mal d'imprévu au programme ce qui m'a posé souci dans l'écriture de cette fiction. C'est le problème quand on attend pas d'avoir la fin de la fiction pour la poster. Donc, ne vous tracassez pas, la suite viendra mais je ne peux pas donner le rythme des publications**

 **On va donc commencer cette histoire dont vous avez pu lire le prologue.**

 **juste un dernier mot à vous dire :**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 **Trois ans plus tôt**

Le bruit de la lame qui frôlait doucement le menton du jeune homme était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans cette pièce. Les deux frères étaient encore en désaccord comme à leur habitude. Pourtant il y avait une sorte d'amour qui les liait mais elle était exprimée d'une tout autre façon.

« J'ai discuté avec ton rédacteur en chef, tu peux reprendre le boulot dès que bon te semble » déclara l'ainé d'une façon neutre.

« Comme toujours tu as été fouiner dans mes affaires ! C'est infernal Mycroft. Ne peux-tu pas un jour me laisser vivre ma vie comme je l'entend ! » s'écria Sherlock en colère qui failli se faire couper par un faux mouvement.

Le barbier lui avait rendu un visage frais, propre, comme un sculpteur qui affine les courbes de sa statue afin de lui donner sa beauté d'antan. Il devait encore travailler sur la chevelure qui elle aussi avait subi de grosses négligences. Après un bon shampoing pendant lequel les deux hommes ne disaient rien, le barbier termina sa tâche en redonnant du volume et du galbe aux boucles soyeuses noires qui retombaient dans un effet coiffé décoiffé qui faisait de cet homme un vrai mannequin.

L'homme prit congé et pendant que Sherlock se rhabillait enfin de son costume sur mesure avec une chemise lie de vin collant à la peau.

« Sherlock, tu dois te prendre en main, tu sais combien cela a été difficile de te voir dans cet état sans pouvoir ni prévenir les parents pour ne pas les affoler. Et je n'ai pas su t'aider plus que de te tenir la main pendant cette étape difficile »

Mycroft « gérait » la famille Holmes. Il veillait sur son père et sa mère d'une façon protectrice même en étant assez réservé. Il en faisait de même sur sa fratrie. Entre Sherlock, autiste asperger dont le cerveau tourne à deux cents pourcents non-stop, et sa sœur Eurus enfermée dans un asile psychiatrique pour sa tentative de tuer Sherlock, Myc était submergé. C'est pour cela qu'il avait bloqué toute la partie émotions et sensations afin d'agir selon les faits et rien d'autre. D'ailleurs c'est ce flegme totalement anglais qui lui avait valu la place du chef du gouvernement britannique.

« Ce n'était qu'un incident, un mauvais calcul dans le dosage, la prochaine tu vérifieras » lui répondit de façon ironique le cadet.

Alors que l'ainé allait répondre, on frappa à la porte. D'un ton neutre, Mycroft lança un petit « entrez. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que la personne sur le seuil se jette sur Sherlock afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le gouvernement britannique décida de sortir accompagné comme toujours de son célèbre parapluie.

« Victor que me vaut cette effusion » se mit à souffler Sherlock alors qu'il embrassait la mâchoire de son fiancé.

« 4 mois sans toi, à juste pouvoir avoir des nouvelles par ta Drama Queen de frère et par quelques appels de ta part. Nous sommes fiancés, j'aurais dû être là pour veiller sur toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as recommencé à prendre ces crasses »

« On est vraiment obligé de parler de cela maintenant » demanda le brun alors qu'il déboutonnait la chemise de son amant.

« Pas… forcément… mais… Han... mon ange… » se mit à haleter Victor alors que le journaliste avait bien décidé de rattraper le temps perdu.

Le bureau étant verrouillé, les deux hommes se laissèrent aller aux tourbillons des plaisirs et surtout profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Non Sherlock ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de la drogue. De toute façon personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Il n'était pas un junkie pour juste le plaisir de planer, il en avait besoin pour calmer son cerveau mais le monde autour de lui était bien trop imbécile pour comprendre ce genre de besoin.

OoOoOoO

Deux jours plus tard c'est frais et dispo que le jeune homme se rendit à son travail. Il était journaliste pour une chaine et il passait des heures derrière un PC à dégoter le scoop qui permettait au présentateur du JT de faire des points niveau audience. Pour cela Sherlock était l'un de leurs meilleurs éléments. Il avait ce don de déduire les choses et les personnes quand il partait faire une interview pour la chaine. Mais pour lui, tout ce qu'il faisait lui semblait banal. C'était parfaitement logique que la vieille dame à qui ont avait volé pour plus de 300000 livres d'argent, était l'auteur de ce fameux vol en prenant son jeune amant comme complice. Que le tableau exposé pour rendre hommage à Rembrandt était un faux, simplement par un défaut au niveau de la texture de la peinture et surtout d'un composé impossible à synthétiser à l'époque du peintre. Mais tout cela ne valait que très peu pour ce génie qui en voulait toujours plus.

Le destin ce jour-là était avec lui.

Leur chef d'équipe avait réuni les journalistes célibataires et sans enfants de la chaine afin d'annoncer qu'il y avait une pénurie de correspondants sur place dans la seconde guerre d'Irak et aussi en Afghanistan. Or au train rapide des médias, rater un évènement marquant à l'étranger signifiait la chute de la chaine concernée et celle qui employait Sherlock n'avait pas envie de faire partie de ces loosers. La salle de réunion tout d'un coup devenait sans dessus dessous entre les larmes, la peur et l'incompréhension de ces personnes travaillant dans l'ombre. Car oui même si Sherlock interviewait et trouvait de bonnes histoires, jamais il n'était devant la caméra. C'était bien un des seuls qui restait neutre face à cette demande d'être envoyé à l'étranger. Pourtant il aurait pu avoir de quoi s'énerver. Il était célibataire car Victor et lui n'avait pas encore su fixer de date pour leur mariage. Ce n'était pas un choix délibéré comme certains autres de ces collègues et pourtant l'idée de partir lui semblait intéressante. Quand son supérieur se retourna sur lui pour savoir si le cadet Holmes était partant, celui-ci annonça d'un oui plutôt franc son envie de tenter sa chance sous le soleil brulant d'Afghanistan.

OoOoOoO

Victor avait dû partir lui aussi en voyage d'affaire, il ne travaillait pas dans le journalisme mais dans le secteur pharmaceutique. Et c'est donc par le biais téléphonique que Sherlock lui annonça la nouvelle

« Mon ange tout va bien que tu m'appelles si tard » en effet Victor savait que son amant ne le dérangeait jamais à des heures tardives sauf si cela relevait d'un problème important. Vu le dernier problème, le fiancé de Sherlock avait de quoi s'inquiéter

« Oui ne te tracasse pas, dis-moi quand est-ce que tu reviens de new York ? »

« Mardi je crois, si cela ne va pas dis le que je reprenne le premier avion pour Londres »

« Tout va bien Victor, c'est juste que ma chaine m'envoie en Afghanistan mardi prochain »

« QUOI TU PARS EN AFGANISTAN MARDI PROCHAIN ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? »

« Calme toi, ça sert à rien de hurler. Oui je pars là-bas, c'est une expérience grandiose. J'en ai marre d'être celui qui fait des petits bulletins d'informations, j'ai besoin de plus. »

« Oui mais mon ange tu seras absent pour combien de temps ? On vient juste de se retrouver, il faut fixer la date du mariage, tu ne vas pas me laisser seul encore une fois »

« La date on peut la fixer maintenant par téléphone si tu veux. Je serai absent environ 3 mois. Je sais que nous pouvons affronter cela. Et puis ce n'est pas comme en désintox. J'aurais des tas de moyen de te contacter, je te rappelle que c'est pour y faire du journalisme. Ils sont les rois des moyens de communications. Je t'appellerai tous les jours, on pourra se parler par Skype. J'en ai vraiment besoin mon amour, je dois sortir de Londres et des méandres de ces terrains de junkies que je connais trop bien. »

« Si tu en as besoin alors je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais sache une chose Monsieur William Sherlock Scott Holmes, c'est que tu as intérêt à me revenir entier au bout de ces 3 mois. Je t'aime tellement »

« Je t'aime aussi Victor »

Et sur ce-il raccrocha.

OoOoOoO

Le voyage d'aller ne fut absolument pas ce que pensait le journaliste. Autant dans le premier avion il avait de la place pour ses jambes mais le second, d'un groupe d'aviation locale était plus que désastreux. Déjà il n'avait aucune place pour ses jambes mais en plus il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait décidé d'accepter. Après tout il était bien planqué à Londres, alors devenir journaliste de guerre, c'était absolument différent. Malgré tout l'avion se posa dieu seul sait comment et Sherlock arriva enfin à Kaboul.

Tout ce que pensait être la norme pour Sherlock s'effondra devant ses yeux quand il arriva. La promiscuité, les voiles et les tenues vestimentaires, les bousculades, le non flegme, l'air pollué d'excréments comme le lui avait expliqué son correspondant sur place « le dénommé Faiim » mis le cadet Holmes dans une drôle de bulle. Il fut dire qu'il faisait tâche dans ce paysage si différent de sa vie habituelle. Déjà il fut incendié par un groupe de femmes qui l'insultèrent car il ne portait pas le voile. Il n'en avait pas besoin étant un homme mais de dos, les cheveux mi long et bouclés, son allure avait induit une erreur auprès des autochtones.

Le soleil brulait la peau et malgré sa tenue chemise en lin et pantalon léger, il se sentait comme dans un four. Aucune brise, par d'air frais, l'altitude et le voyage mouvementé mirent le brun dans un état assez barbouillé. Faiim lui donna de l'eau et lui conseilla d'en boire en grande quantité. C'est là que se présenta son garde du corps. Sébastien Moran. La chaine savait très bien que c'était de la pure folie d'envoyer un homme non préparé dont le visa avait été fait en urgence pour couvrir les informations importantes de ce pays en guerre. Les armes étaient légales, la populace vivait comme un grouillement d'insectes les plus dangereux les uns que les autres et même si Sherlock était un homme, il avait droit à être protégé de près par ce Moran. Plutôt joli garçon et assez musclé, il devait être un peu plus vieux que le brun. Sherlock lui s'en fichait un peu de ce gars. Du moment que Moran faisait bien son travail, il ne lui en demandait pas plus.

Le trajet en voiture de l'aéroport jusqu'à la villa affectée au logement se fit dans un silence de mort. Le journaliste voulait voir et déduire. Il avait compris que Faiim avait eu accès à des études et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il parlait si bien français. Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en déposant son sac sur une des tables et en poussant un soupir de plaisir.

Une main posée sur son épaule le retourna et il se retrouva face à une des plus réputée de son milieu, Irène Adler.

Femme redoutable et redoutée, Irène savait trouver les meilleurs sujets pour faire des cartons d'audience. Elle travaillait pour un concurrent de Sherlock et pourtant là devant lui, elle semblait si simple.

« Bienvenue à Kaboul » lui lança t'elle joyeusement en se rapprochant du corps du brun pour lui faire un câlin. « Ça fait tellement de bien de voir quelqu'un de nouveau et de charmant ici. Et pas n'importe qui, Sherlock Holmes en personne »

Le jeune homme se glissa du mieux qu'il put pour éviter l'assaut sauvage mais la jeune femme enjouée lui donnait envie de sourire. Irène était charmante et se proposa pour être sa « marraine » de terrain durant tout le séjour du cadet Holmes. Ce dernier ne connaissant rien de la ville, des coutumes et du métier, se laissa porter par cette brune pulpeuse qui lui présenta les autres membres de la villa.

Une fois les présentations terminées, Adler se permit d'emmener son poulain dans le jardin

« Pas trop dur de laisser sa compagne à Londres » demanda la jeune femme en voyant la gourmette de fiançailles que portait Sherlock autour du poignet

« Mon Compagnon, je suis Gay » rectifia Sherlock d'un sourire sadique.

« Rhhhoooo, le beau journaliste Sherlock inaccessible pour les femmes ! Je dois te donner un conseil alors. Tu sais ici la normalité n'existe pas. Tu as l'air d'être le gars fidèle mais quand on se sent seul, la baise est parfois le meilleur remontant. C'est pas le monde des bisounours. La seule chose que je te déconseille c'est de coucher avec John Watson. Il n'est pas là pour le moment mais c'est un connard. Fais toi qui tu veux, même ton garde du corps mais par pitié, ignore John »

« Moran ne m'intéresse pas, s'il est à ton gout je te le laisse » annonça Sherlock en regardant Irène. Son gout du danger revenait au galop. Qui était ce fameux connard et pourquoi il devait rester loin de ce gars aux Mœurs déplorables ? Le brun avait un nouveau secret à mettre à jour et il s'en délectait déjà.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Je sais que je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom, mais recevoir des review c'est important. Comme je le dis toujours c'est la nourriture des auteurs**

 **Laissez juste une note, un conseil, un encouragement ou aussi votre point de vue. sans cela comment savoir si une histoire vous plait?**

 **Merci et bonne journée**

 **Ariane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, nous revoici plongé dans cet univers de la guerre pour un chapitre aussi intense qu'amusant. Nous commençons à flirter avec une des grosses enquêtes de cette fiction**

 **j'espère que cela vous plaira ( chapitre non corrigé , désolée pour les fautes,pas encore de béta sur cette fiction)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

La Villa était réellement dans un état miteux. Pourtant Sherlock défaisait ses bagages se sentant plutôt joyeux. Lui qui avait l'habitude de vivre une existence morne avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, il se retrouvait à l'autre bout du monde où le bruit des armes à feu dans la rue est un bruit aussi commun que celui du moteur d'une voiture.

Son cerveau se réveillait, il avait ce besoin de tout observer dans sa chambre pittoresque, la façon dont l'ancien locataire avait dû vomir sur le mur. Celui était taché et légèrement désagrégé suite aux sucs gastrique de l'estomac. Les affiches de films vieillies par la crasse colloïdale, accrochées afin de penser à autre chose que la guerre. Une photo d'une enfant qui avait glissé sous le lit alors qu'elle était punaisée juste au-dessus de celui-ci, laissant juste 2 petits trous.

Le pays recelait de tellement de choses à découvrir, à résoudre, à comprendre. Et dans sa tête, il y avait toujours cette recommandation d'Irène qui lui disait de ne pas coucher avec John Watson.

Son ordinateur branché, Sherlock se posa quelques minutes devant afin d'avoir une conversation Skype avec Victor. Il faut dire que le journaliste était parti tellement vite qu'il s'en voulait un peu.

Lorsque la webcam fut branchée, les deux hommes avaient un sourire beat

« Alors mon Ange comment ça va ? » lui demanda le gestionnaire de projet pharmaceutique

« C'est plutôt bizarre, mon nez ne fait que couler, clairement on respire de la merde à longueur de temps » lui répondit Sherlock sur un ton jovial que son partenaire ne comprenait pas

« Nous pourrions être à Londres et au lieu de sentir ces odeurs étranges, nous pourrions partager les effluves des fleurs pour la salle de mariage. Nous n'avons encore rien décidé sur ce sujet »

« Victor, je n'ai pas le choix d'y arriver, je refuse de perdre la confiance de mes parents. Le temps de faire un scoop ou deux sur les 3 mois et je serai à nouveau près de toi »

« Tu as intérêt que l'on ne voie que toi à la télévision, sinon que vais-je devenir pendant cette horrible durée sans pouvoir te mater dans mon fauteuil préféré »

« Tu vas survivre et comme je sais que tu y es attaché à cette cérémonie, je te donne carte blanche pour la préparation de notre union. Demande à Mycroft, c'est lui qui a le budget que Maman nous a réservé, d'ailleurs, elle pourra peut-être nous donner celle de mon frère, j'ai l'impression qu'il va finir vieux garçon » se mit à rire le brun

« Ton frère veille sur toi ne l'oublie pas. Je te laisse, je t'aime mon Ange »

« Moi aussi » et il referma d'un coup sec le laptop.

Pour Sherlock, la prison de la cure de désintoxication avait été un enfer. Sur lui il ne possédait que des cigarettes et des patchs. Et ces derniers étaient surdosés à 4 afin de calmer son cerveau trop disparate site à cette tonne d'informations à gérer sur l'Afghanistan, sur sa mission et surtout sur les reportages précieux à ramener à sa chaine d'info.

Préparant son sac afin de partir à la rencontre des Marines, qui occupaient le terrain au niveau de Kaboul, il se rendit compte que ce dernier était beaucoup trop Flashy. Il en profita pour aller voir Irène afin de régler ce problème, puisqu'elle avait l'air de savoir tout sur tout.

OoOoO

Dans le bureau du colonel Grumman, responsable de l'unité des Marines de l'implantation de Kaboul, une dispute était en train d'éclater. En effet, le colonel essayait tant bien que mal de mettre un reporter à sa place qui essayait de faire jouer de son ancien galon pour avoir les informations nécessaires. Il savait qu'il était proche d'un scoop et il comptait bien l'avoir

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici, Monsieur Watson, vous avez été réformé suite à une blessure à l'épaule. De plus je vous signale que je ne suis pas votre supérieur. Si vous avez à vous plaindre, allez donc sur le Camp Bastion où se trouve actuellement la base britannique » gronda Grumman exaspéré par ce militaire qui voulait vraiment revenir dans l'adrénaline du Combat

« Le Major Sholto m'a déjà mis dehors de ce Camp, c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Il se cache des choses dans cette base croyez-moi. Vous avez l'air d'être le défendeur de la mère et de l'orphelin et pourtant des informations ont filtré sur la raison de votre présence ici ! » s'énerva John Watson

« Le Majors Sholto, votre amant vous a éconduit et c'est ici que vous essayez de prendre votre revanche ? Je ne suis pas comme lui sachez-le, et les gens comme vous, les bisexuels, vous devriez vous faire soigner. »

« En quoi mon identité sexuelle intervient dans mon travail. Les gens ont besoin de savoir ce qui se passe ici. Est-ce normal que le peuple se demande le non retrait des troupes alors qu'il y a beaucoup plus de sang et de baston en Irak ! Je vais me démerder pour savoir exactement la présence de votre campement et sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à entacher la réputation des militaires même si c'est grâce au régiment du major Sholto que j'ai pu terminer mon doctorat en médecine. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de vous briser les os de votre corps en les nommant ! Un peu de culture générale vous ferait du bien »

Grumman fit appeler son escorte afin de mettre John dehors. Le reporter avait beau réclamer et menacer, rien n'y faisait. D'ailleurs, un certain brun aux cheveux bouclés se régalait de la scène même si la distance qui le séparait de cette dispute ne lui permettait pas de tout entendre.

Irène l'avait prévenu que les vrais reporters sont prêts à tout pour être les numéros 1, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en danger.

OoOoO

Le colonel avait repris de la constance, après tout on lui avait confié la tâche de recevoir un reporter novice britannique. À se demander le pourquoi de la recrudescence de ces personnes à Kaboul. Mais bon le jeune homme en face de lui était beaucoup plus distingué et ses manières étaient irréprochables. Malgré tout Sherlock eu droit au Laïus que chaque nouvel arrivant sur site se devait de recevoir :

Point numéro 1 : l'eau. Le colonel lui demandait de boire plus de 2 litres et demi d'eau, afin d'habituer son corps à ce climat très agressif pour l'être humain

Point numéro 2 : la discrétion. Il était formellement interdit à Sherlock de perturber le travail des officiers sur place.

Point numéro 3 : les distractions extérieures. Le sexe dans les zones sinistrées est une des meilleures façons pour le commun des mortels de se soulager du poids du monde. Le général refusait catégoriquement que le reporter séduise ou réponde à des avances qui lui auraient été suggérées. Certes il ne parla pas du cas Watson, mais l'avoir vu peu de temps avant permettait de ne pas oublier ce point crucial.

Point numéro 4 : obéissance. Tout refus d'obéir à un ordre ou des prises de décisions sans accord, étaient prohibés par le général et pouvait conduire à une peine d'emprisonnement.

Sherlock fut surpris du numéro 3. Il est fiancé et ne recherche aucune relation, alors pourquoi depuis son arrivée, le sexe passait avant la guerre. Il n'était pas demandeur et sincèrement, il espérait qu'on lui foute la paix avec ses histoires. Tout ce temps à jacasser pour rien, dire qu'il aurait dû mettre le colonel en « mute » comme il le fait avec sa logeuse, lui aurait permis d'avancer dans sa première exploration.

Après deux heures à circuler en hélicoptère, toujours accompagné de Faiim et de son caméraman, Sherlock avait profité son installation dans le campement mobile américain, pour graver dans son « mind palace » les impressions qu'il avait eu durant ce trajet. Déjà voir le colonel chargé de liasses de billets était assez interpellant, mais en plus de voir Faiim lui dire de faire comme si de rien n'était, piquait au vif la curiosité du jeune homme.

Il n'en fit rien pour le moment, sachant qu'il trouverait un moment le fin mot de l'histoire. C'est donc par une interview des différents hommes sur place que Sherlock démarra sa mission. Il fut surpris des raisons de l'enrôlement de certains, en effet, quelle idée de venir ici pour se sentir aussi vivant que Schwarzenegger dans le film Terminator, ou pour dépasser des peurs qui risquaient sur le terrain d'être dangereuses et non captivantes. Il apprit aussi que certains ne portaient plus de munitions dans leurs armes pour les rondes. La plupart du temps, les militaires étaient dépêchés sur place pour s'occuper de la création de puits et de la restauration des bâtiments en très mauvais états suite à des précédentes campagnes militaires plus brutales et meurtrières.

OoOoO

Le lendemain Sherlock profita de la manœuvre des militaires afin de découvrir le peuple afghan et les femmes en prison bleue. Les maisons à moitié dans la roche et à moitié en torchis étaient bien différentes de la ville de Londres. Le colonel fut à nouveau appelé par les hommes du village car le puits s'était encore effondré. C'était la 4e fois que ce phénomène arrivait. Les habitants se plaignaient du passage de Talibans venant tout saccager et du manque de sécurité que les troupes américaines ne réglaient pas. Le puits allait être remis à neuf dans les jours qui devaient arriver et sur cette bonne note, ils reprirent leur chemin.

A force de boire de l'eau et encore de l'eau, Sherlock se sentait de plus en plus mal dans les véhicules blindés. Entre le terrain non stable et les roulis, il fut obligé de demander à la caravane militaire de faire une halte. Certains des officiers ne regrettaient absolument pas ce voyage trépidant car au village, le reporter avait dû faire profil bas avec son look androgyne sur lequel était écrit en grand **homosexuel** , chose complètement interdite dans ces pays pouvait être punie par la peine de mort. Mais en plus faire un arrêt en pleine nature n'était pas forcément le meilleur plan quand on est militaire et que ces routes sont fleuries de dangers divers.

Le temps de se remettre en route et de faire 3 kilomètres, le convoi fut stoppé net par deux voitures suspectes. L'impact de la balle dans le pare-brise de la voiture du Brun fut hyper impressionnant, même pour quelqu'un qui aimait le danger. On peut aimer l'adrénaline, mais quand le danger vient juste frapper à la porte, c'est excessivement impressionnant. Ça valait au moins un triple shoot d'héroïne vu la vitesse du cœur de l'ancien junkie.

Les ordres étaient clairs, rester dans la voiture, mais c'est assez difficile quand une pluie de cartouches vides et brulantes vous tombent dessus, alors le cadet Holmes se faufila dehors de la voiture en prenant sa caméra. Faiim avait beau le rappeler à l'ordre, Sherlock voulait filmer, il le savait, il le sentait, il le goutait même qu'une excellente histoire allait arriver et qu'il ne devait pas en manquer un morceau. Le reporter slalomait entre les balles et les protections des divers véhicules, et se trouva un petit rocher d'où il put filmer l'explosion magnifique d'une javeline sur la voiture de ces talibans.

Le général était en colère, car non seulement une javeline coutait plus de 80 milliers de dollars mais en plus la voiture que les méchants possédaient, aurait pu se revendre un excellent prix vu la rareté du modèle. Cependant il salua Sherlock qui avait mis en avant dans ce reportage le courage et la témérité des soldats américains et ce sans se faire tuer lui-même. Sherlock n'avait qu'un gilet pare balle et un casque comme seule protection.

Alors que cette fameuse rubrique passait à la télévision, le reporter fut accueilli en héros. Irène avait tout prévu, sortir faire la fête et boire. Sherlock essayait par tous les moyens de passer son tour mais la tornade Irène Adler le prit par le bras, le poussa dans un taxi et ils se retrouvèrent dans un bouiboui plutôt pittoresque. Irène avait invité une autre de ses amies reporter qui elle écrivait un livre sur l'instruction en Afghanistan. Kate était vraiment charmante et très intelligente et pour Sherlock, il trouva quelques pistes à flairer pour les prochaines actualités pendant que la Miss Adler était partie chercher de quoi se sustenter

Quand la sublime noiraude revint à table, elle n'était pas seule. Sherlock reconnu de suite le soldat qui avait été mis dehors de la base militaire la veille. Oh oui il était militaire, sa coupe de cheveux malgré les repousses en disait long, tout comme son maintien. Par contre son langage fleuri quand il prit place au côté de Sherlock fut plutôt étonnant. Il commençait mieux à comprendre l'avertissement d'Irène, mais après tout, le feu n'est-il pas fait pour se brûler ? Le jeu allait commencer.

* * *

 **La rencontre John sherlock va t'elle bien se dérouler?**

 **Que cache le général Grumman?**

 **Pourquoi Irène est elle si gentille?**

 **Vous le saurez au prochain rendez vous. n'oubliez pas les reviews afin de donner vos avis sur la suite ainsi que sur ce chapitre**

 **A bientôt et bisous**

 **Ariane**


End file.
